Shattered
by mystripedskirt
Summary: Snippets from Daenerys' life. Jon/Daenerys, Willas/Sansa, Aegon/Arya


When Daenerys comes raging in from the East, she leaves a reign of terror in her wake.

She doesn't mean to _destroy, destroy, destroy_ , but the fire is second nature to her more often than not.

She is a dragon, and if she wants this world to burn, it will.

* * *

They say the bastard boy is the one she should marry.

She won't give her heart to him.

She gave that away a long time ago.

* * *

He's not that bad looking, the bastard of Winterfell.

His redheaded sister doesn't like her, but that doesn't bother Daenerys.

Nothing really bothers her anymore.

* * *

They are wed in the fashion of the North.

To Daenerys' surprise, on the morning of the wedding, Sansa presents her a cloak of Targaryen red on black.

"I didn't realize." She pauses. "I thought we were wedding the Northern way."

Sansa shrugs, a gesture that seems anathema to the regal female.

She leaves without a word.

None of these Northerners have much to say, to her or anyone else.

* * *

As she and Jon make their way South to reclaim her birthright, news arrives that a boy claiming to be her nephew has conquered the unconquerable Storm's End.

He has set his sights on King's Landing.

Perhaps she should have heeded her counselors' advice.

* * *

Her marriage is not enough.

She needs to arrange others to build her network of allies.

Daenerys asks her now twice-wed sister-in-law who she would choose from between her Arryn cousin, Trystane Martell or the Tyrell heir.

Sansa's raven comes swiftly. "I won't have a Lannister's leftovers."

* * *

Sansa travels South on an unsafe and unsecure route, but makes it to Highgarden in less than a month.

She and Willas are married the very next day.

Neither of their remaining families is around to witness the union.

Sansa doesn't even cry this time.

* * *

Daenerys and Jon fight their way to King's Landing.

The bloodshed is concentrated in the Riverlands.

The Tullys are no help, but that doesn't come as a surprise.

Edmure tries to protect his half-Frey child, but Daenerys takes no prisoners.

She wonders if Robert Baratheon felt like this when presented with Aegon and Rhaenys' bloody bodies.

* * *

Nearly a year into fighting, Sansa writes Daenerys and Jon.

She has given birth to a daughter.

She calls her Arya.

When Jon thinks Daenerys isn't looking, he cries himself to sleep from loss.

* * *

After a while, Jon gets the courage to ask why she isn't pregnant yet.

She recites the words from the woods witch. "When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child."

He doesn't respond immediately.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you."

He only nods, but he isn't surprised. "We need an heir."

"I was going to name Arya my heir."

Her quiet husband nods again. "We need to ask Sansa."

This time she nods, too.

* * *

They eventually grow more comfortable with each other.

It's not love, but it's _something_.

* * *

With their sheer numbers, not to mention her _dragons_ , they should have crushed the false prince by now.

He eludes them easily, conquering every village between the Stormlands and the Crownlands.

He is uncomfortably close to King's Landing.

* * *

As Aegon lingers closer, there are whispers that he rides with an undefeated general of unparalleled ability.

The whispers grow the closer he gets to the capital.

* * *

Someone from Aegon's party manages to sneak into the Red Keep and kill all of her advisors.

Daenerys rages. "How did this happen? Who let them in?"

The Spider smiles gently. "There are ways. Passages known to a select few."

"Who are these few?"

A shrug. "Those that cared to find them."

* * *

Aegon sends a messenger.

He wants to come in _peace_.

Her not-nephew dares to insult her credibility.

Let him come.

* * *

He is as beautiful as she thinks Rhaegar must have been.

Eloquent, too.

A touch of tanned skin can confirm his Martell heritage, but Meereen has browned her, too.

She remains skeptical.

* * *

Aegon's general arrives a week after he has been in the Red Keep.

He is small.

 _Very_ small.

Jon laughs. "He's smaller than you, Dany."

She isn't laughing.

* * *

When the general finally takes off his mask, Jon stops laughing.

He is a _she_.

She is clearly someone Jon knows.

"Arya?"

* * *

Jon doesn't leave their bedroom for a week.

He takes her on the bed.

He takes her on the floor.

He takes her against the wall.

She doesn't mind.

* * *

The general winks at them when they finally leave their chambers. "Hungry? I usually have an appetite after… _that_."

Jon only stares. "You. What? No."

The general shrugs. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Jon. It happens."

"Not to you."

Another shrug.

* * *

Daenerys walks in on Aegon and Arya _flirting_.

It unnerves her so much she turns around and tries to tiptoe her way out.

She is interrupted.

Arya smiles knowingly. "Don't mind me."

Arya slides around her.

Daenerys finds herself in a room with her not-nephew.

The silence is almost unbearable.

He begins. "So."

He grins.

This time she does leave.

* * *

Jon is _not_ happy.

Not that Daenerys expects him to be.

* * *

Sansa and Willas arrive a in a fortnight.

They bring little Arya Tyrell.

General Arya looks at all of them with something akin to tears.

She runs before they fall.

* * *

Things slowly get better.

They're not _fantastic_.

Just better.

* * *

The Aryas seem to get along.

They look the same.

They talk the same.

They act the same.

Sansa's head aches for the duration of their stay.

* * *

Things slowly get messier.

Aegon begins. "I am the rightful king."

Daenerys counters. "They call you the pisswater prince."

He shrugs. "Does it even matter what they think?"

"It matters to me."

* * *

It doesn't get any better.

Aegon continues his tirade. "I hear you left your entire kingdom in the East. Why? If you couldn't manage them, how can you possibly manage Westeros?"

"And what of you, nephew? What gives you the right to rule? Jon Connington's backing?"

She has taken to calling him nephew.

It hurts less than calling him _Aegon_.

Rhaegar's son is Aegon.

Nephews are nothing.

* * *

The standstill is tense.

Arya won't leave Aegon's side for Jon.

Jon doesn't take this well.

* * *

They try to come up with a compromise.

Daenerys won't give up ruling, but she can name another heir.

A Targaryen heir would unite the kingdom better than a Tyrell with Stark looks.

* * *

Aegon doesn't seem to realize he has to _marry_ a highborn girl to produce said heir.

Daenerys suggests Arya.

They're in love anyway.

* * *

Everyone balks.

 _Not_ just Jon.

She doesn't think it's _that_ bad of an idea.

* * *

Arya threatens to leave.

No one takes her seriously.

* * *

Arya stays after Daenerys names her head of their combined forces.

Sansa plans the wedding.

It goes off without a hitch.

* * *

Arya is beautiful when she tries.

Somehow Sansa gets her into a white muslin gown.

Sansa passes on the Stark cloak she made for herself.

A look passes between the sisters, something Daenerys doesn't understand.

* * *

A pregnant Arya is a fierce Arya.

Aegon tries to be a doting husband, but Arya only swats him away.

He continues to be doting.

* * *

Aemon Targaryen is born within the year's end.

The people cheer his name.

* * *

Daenerys plans to have the Great Sept of Baelor rebuilt in Aemon's name.

It won't be ready by his nameday, but these things never are.

* * *

Sansa and Willas go back to Highgarden.

Their Arya begs to remain with her namesake, but Sansa won't have it.

* * *

Years pass.

Nothing of note happens.

* * *

One morning there is a comet in the sky, the color of rusting blood.

The sun looks as if it's rising in the west.

* * *

When Daenerys feels her womb begin to quicken, she isn't sure what to do.

She doesn't tell the maester.

She doesn't tell Jon.

* * *

Somehow Jon already knows.

That morning he tells her he loves her.

She believes him.


End file.
